


Taking a Stand

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's taking his life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Stand

Dear Diary,

I realized something today.

I am really tired of listening to others tell me what to do and what to be.

From here on out....I will only listen to myself...

I'll make my own damn rules about my life.

-Kylo


End file.
